This I Promise You
by Khrystyll
Summary: GA chaps 141-145 then expanded from there. Songfic. It's been three months since Natsume and the others last saw Mikan. Everyday, he runs out in the cold to look for her whereabouts. It's no use because there is a barrier... until the christmas party.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. I do not own any of the characters. I do not own "This I promise you" or any of the lyrics used from the song.

**Author's note: **I know this isn't much of a fanfic. Only the end seems to be made by me. But I did write down the descriptions and feelings, etc. I took out scenes from Chapters 141-145. Although, you might notice that some of the lines were cut and others added. I just had this idea while listening to songs. When I came to _This I Promise You_, I just couldn't help but think that it's so much like Mikan and Natsume's situation. The story is written in Natsume's POV. As such, since the song is in first person, that would be Natsume's thoughts! Enjoy!

**This I Promise You **

_Nsync_

(GA chapter 141)

"Natsume, could it be that the reason why you don't want to give up doing your missions, if for you to keep your special rights to enter and leave the Heaquarters and use it as an opportunity to try to look for Mikan?"

I make no reaction though in my mind, everything this person is saying is true.

"Natsume, Mikan's whereabouts is covered by a heavy barrier and it's impossible to find it out. Please stop doing useless things and try to rest your body-"

"I will be the one to decide what's useless and what's not." I interrupted, not being able to take all his lectures. I cannot possibly give up trying to find Mikan. "I wouldn't let anyone tell me what I would do with the little time I have left."

With that said, I went out in search for Mikan again. I had to find her. I had to see her. I don't know how much time I have. All I know is that it's getting shorter with every minute I waste.

(GA chapter 142)

Nodacchi came back from being trapped in the Time-space. After clearing up Tono's wrong suspicions and catching up with what happened in the time he was gone, we returned to our buildings.

I don't really know what came over me. But on the way back, I saw Andou and Harada and suddenly thought of Mikan. I produced flames on Andou. And I realized, I was overcome with jealousy.

Everyone was talking about giving gifts for Mikan on Christmas to try to get to reach her on Imai's suggestion. All of them immediately chatted about what to give. On the other hand, all I can think of are the alice stones I sent along with letter before.

"And then like an idiot, he's sending another stone again…" I heard Imai. "If you think about it, making alice stones uses his powers and becomes a burden to his own body. Doesn't he even realize that with that, Mikan will not be happy?" I turned my sight to her direction in annoyance. "Plus, I think Mikan already has one of his stones." I heard her continue to say. I was really starting to get annoyed.

"Really, guys who don't know what to give as presents are crap." Well, that hit a mark.

"Here." I forgot my depression for once and looked up to a book that Imai held. "Do you know this? 'Rapunzel.' From the Grimm's stories." She said, handing it to me. "A long time ago, a girl named Rapunzel was entrapped by a witch inside a very tall tower. She let down her long, long hair and then, one fateful day, a prince came by and changed her fate. She was able to escape from the tower and lived happily ever after. That's the story." She told me, and I listened as I wondered what was the connection of this story.

"It's completely like her story. Well, if there would be a prince to save her though. What do you think?" She asked me directly. There was no question that 'her' was referring to Mikan.

"If everyone sends one book each then that way, the intent might be covered up. And if we're able to send a message to Mikan this way, then it's worth it to try, right?" She then put ribbons on the book and attached a card that read 'From Hyuuga Natsume.' She was already wrapping her book, Rose Princess. The others immediately chose the books they were going to send.

(GA chapter 143)

It's already the Christmas Party. Everyone is fussing about it. It's so noisy that I decided to go out. As a habit of mine, I climbed up a tree to have some peace and quiet.

What peace and quiet? All my thoughts are going back to last year's Christmas. I remember when Mikan climbed up and sat with me. We were arguing about the kiss when we danced and I grabbed her by the collar and kissed her. I suddenly feel the urge to kiss her.

"Just now I heard a very strong thought from above the tree, saying 'I wanna kiss her'."

I might try strangling Koko before that, though.

Then I heard everyone talking about the gifts to Mikan. I had the sudden thought that maybe, she wasn't enjoying Christmas right now, that maybe she was alone right now. Without thinking, I jumped down the tree and ran to search for her, letting my feet lead me wherever and leaving everyone shocked.

I was running aimlessly around the headquarters where I know Mikan is hidden somewhere. I just had the feeling that I must see her now. Mikan. Where are you?

Then, as if I was suddenly able to see after being blinded, I could feel Mikan's presence. I turned back and saw her in a balcony, looking at me.

_Ohh ohh…_

_When the visions around you,_

_Bring tears to your eyes_

_And all that surround you,_

_Are secrets and lies._

(GA chapter 144)

"Mikan!" I called out. "Mikan!" I said again on my breath, still unbelieving that finally, after three months, I've found her at last.

"Natsume." I heard her call.

I climbed up the balcony in a hurry and when I reached her, I was overflowing with emotions when I realized it wasn't a dream.

"Natsume." She said again, as surprised as I was. "How? How did you get here Natsume?" She asked. "How did you know I was here?

_I'll be your strength,_

_I'll give you hope,_

_Keeping your faith when it's gone_

I reached out to her but there was a barrier. She reached out, too, but only to be stopped by the barrier as well. But the barriers were overlapping. The space where we could both reach must be about 30 cm.

_The one you should call,_

_Was standing here all along…_

"Natsume-" I covered her mouth. She was getting louder.

"Shut up." I told her, though not harshly. "We'll get found." I warned.

Her eyes turned teary and she held my hand that covered her mouth. "I missed you," she breathed out. I felt a warm feeling all over my body. I felt like hugging her as I did before. But that's not possible in this circumstance.

_And I will take_

_You in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

"By the way, Natsume," she spoke. "How did you find this place?"

"It's because you were calling me, right? That's how." I answered directly.

"Huh? I wasn't calling you or anything, you know?" She defended dumbly.

"You missed me so much so some strange power emanated that made this happen, that's why. Or do you have any other explanation?" I told her, both wishing that she really did miss me that much, and just to simply tease her.

"Hey!" She yelled. "Don't make up stories just to make you look cool!"

"Hn. So it's not true, huh?" I said, felling I bit down. "I felt you were calling out strongly for me, that's why I made it here." Telling her the truth.

_Till the day my life if through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you_

"Well…" she said softly, with blushes forming on her face. "It's not completely untrue, though." I pretended as if I didn't hear a thing. But in truth, it made me happy.

"Good I found you but, with this barrier, I can't save you from here." I told her.

"Damn." I cursed to myself as the realization hit me.

"I…" she spoke again. I didn't turn but I listened. "I'm really happy that you looked for me and came here to see me. Being together with you like this is more than enough for me." This time, I turned to see her and I was surprised to see her smile. "I'm so happy that I think I've had all my Christmas presents for all my life right now."

I can't believe her. With all that's happening to her right now, she can still say that? She's kept in this room alone, away from her friends, not being able to do everything she wants, not being able to go out, not being able to help her friends, and still she smiles like that.

_I've loved you forever,_

_In lifetimes before_

_And I promise you never…_

_Will you hurt anymore_

"Ah!" I was brought out of my though with her sudden increased in volume. "I forgot to prepare something for your Christmas present!"

I stared at her in disbelief. How could she be thinking of preparing presents for us in this situation?

"Natsume, do you have something you want right now? Something for a present?" She asked me.

"Kiss me." I suddenly blurted out.

_I give you my word_

_I give you my heart_

_This is a battle we've won_

"Huh?"

"Kiss me." I said, louder and clearer this time.

She looked frozen for a moment because she exploded. "Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-what in the world are you saying!"

"You were asking me what I wanted, I just answered." I replied calmly. "No need to get embarrassed."

"It's normal to get embarrassed!" She yelled back! "I didn't mean it like that! Not like that-"

I pretended to slip one foot and she immediately stopped her fuss and held my hand to stop me from my "fall."

_And with this vow,_

_Forever has now begun…_

"Come on now, just one kiss. Hurry and do it." I told her, almost pleading in my mind that she would. "I cam all the way here and you won't give me a single kiss?"

She blushed hard. "I'm gonna fall any minute." I teased her as she kept on holding my arm. "No one's looking." I told her.

_Just close your eyes_

_Each loving day_

_I know this feeling won't go away_

She looked at me, still blushing. Slowly, ever so slowly, she bent towards me. And when finally her lips met mine, I didn't want to let her go. All my feelings were coming out with that kiss. And when we finally parted, I immediately missed her again. She was still red from blushing.

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you…_

_This I promise you…_

"Do it again." I told her. "The kiss." And this made her blush even more.

"I can't do it anymore!" She yelled.

"Why" I asked plainly. "This is so embarrassing I'm gonna die!" She yelled. Then, in a softer voice she continued. "If I do it again, I think my heart is gonna explode."

Such words that made me warm all over always makes me want to kiss her. But I thought of something else and I realize I just might want that.

"You're such an idiot, Natsume." She said, but I didn't mind her.

_Over and over I fall_

_When I hear you call_

_Without you in my life baby_

_I just wouldn't be living at all…_

"Okay then," I said. "Now tell me you love me." She stayed in place, stupefied and still processing what I just said.

"Tell me you love me properly." I said clearly and this time, she blushed. "I want to hear it clearly and I want it to come from your own mouth."

_And I will take_

_You in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

She blushed deeper, if that was even possible. She was red all over. "You should be the one saying it!" She complained.

"You were asking what I wanted, right?" I tried to make an argument.

"But I already gave it to you!" She said, still red. "Hey, by the way, you haven't told me that you lo-"

"I'll say it after you do." I interrupted her, knowing what she was about to ask. "Mikan." I called her name, the name I've repeated in my head over and over for the past three months, the name of this girl whom I would do anything for.

She was still embarrassed, and still blushing. "I…" I looked at her, directly into her eyes. "I love you…" Hearing it is really different from just knowing. I didn't expect the mixing emotions inside me. It was warm, and I felt happiness. I never thought it would be this exhilarating. "…You idiot Natsume." I smiled at her words that felt so endearing to me. "You selfish… and moron…" She continued, on the brink of tears, still blushing with both hands to her face.

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you baby_

"The moron and selfish part was unnecessary." I brought my face closer to her. "Me too." I looked directly into her eyes. "Mikan, I love you." It was like a thousand of emotions were rushing out of me. "From now until forever. More than anyone else…" And I kissed her again.

In that moment, I felt complete. In that moment, I felt like I was strong, that I didn't need anything else in the world. And I knew, that the vow I just made was from my heart, and will always be true, forever and always.

(GA chapter 145 with fanfic)

When we broke apart from the kiss, Mikan handed me her alice stone. It was big, and it almost seemed like she was proposing to me that I internally laughed. I looked at the stone and felt that it was just like Mikan in every way. I kissed the stone softly. And I notice that she blushed from my actions.

_Just close you eyes_

_Each loving day_

_I know this feeling won't go away_

"If you won't like me anymore, I won't give back the alice stone so be prepared." I told her.

"Promise me we'll always be together." I said. When I looked at her, she looked me back in the eyes and spoke.

"I promise, with the moon as our witness, that we'll be together forever." She said, and I clasped her hand in mine, as I brought her to another kiss.

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you_

"With my life, I will do anything in my power to protect you." I murmured. "Till my last breath, I will forever love you. And even after death, you will always be in my heart."

Just barely after I said those words, I suddenly started falling. "Mikan!" I called out. But I continued falling till I fell to the ground. I don't see her or hear her anymore. It must be the barrier.

I think of out short meeting. I think of her again. I think of our kiss and I think of our vow. And I know I will keep my side of it, forever. My hands tighten on the stone she gave me and I keep on thinking of her.

I have to find a way to save her. There must be a way. I keep her stone and walk back to the tree. I saw the others there but I didn't mind them. Once in the tree, all I could think of was Mikan and how I was supposed to save her.

"Ever word I said is true, this I promise you."

_Ooh,I promise you…_

**More Notes:** The last sentence that Natsume says is part of the song lyrics. But I just made him say it. Oh, and so that it would fit the story, I change the original lyrics (every word I say is true), into 'Every word I said is true'. Notice the change of 'say' to 'said'.

Comments? Suggestions? Criticisms? All are accepted! (Yep, even those rotten tomatoes that you're ready to throw at me! xD)

Oh yeah, I'm planning to make other one-shot fics based on some love songs. And, according to what I planned, the others won't be Gakuen Alice fics. Just a plan though, I'm not so sure. Also, they probably won't be as manga-based as this one. More fanfiction. Ideas? Which anime/manga couple? What song? Thanks!


End file.
